


Pain and Deviation

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor, M/M, Role Swap, detective Markus, jericho is in need of an actual leader, no offense connor, what if Connor deviated before Markus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Connor deviated before he met Hank. What if Markus stayed machine and was sent to the DPD.What if Markus has to stop all deviants, including Connor.





	1. Hello I’m Markus, the android sent by CyberLife

Deviancy is a virus, a disease infecting androids at a staggering rate. It is an unacceptable new reality for the world, and especially for CyberLife.

That's why we're sending you RK200.

The latest in the RK series built specifically to seamlessly integrate into today's society and detect deviants with its latest, cutting edge software. As a show of faith in these hard times CyberLife will be teaming up with you, the local Detroit Police Department, in order to help stop the rise of dangerous deviancy. 

We hope that, after the success of RK200, CyberLife as a company will be able to help fully integrate androids to be a helpful tool in more sensitive cases such as the deviancy issue.

With pleasure,  
          CyberLife

"What a load of bullshit."  Hank mumbles, glaring down at the official release from CyberLife themselves, looking up at Fowler. "I don't want to hear anything out of you, this is from CuberLife themselves Hank." He says, his eyes steeled.

"The fuck I care who it's from." Hank says, tossing the pad back on the desk. "Hank, you either work with the damn android or you're fired." Fowler says bluntly, Hanks hands curling into fists at his side. "You know I hate the fucking things why would you make me work with them!" He nearly shouts, Fowler looking at him levelly. 

"I have no choice Hank everyone else is already-" "That's a load of shit and you know it Jeffrey!" Hank barrels, Fowler standing up suddenly, causing Hank to stop in his tracks.

"You will work with the android or you won't work here at all." Fowler says. They stare at each other for what feels like forever until Hank looks away. "Whatever." He mutters angrily, yanking Fowlers door open and stomping to his desk.

He pauses before he can get to his desk, seeing an android lightly brushing his fingers over various objects on Hank's desk. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Hank growls, grabbing the android by his shoulder and yanking him back, the android facing him, its face briefly contorted into what on a human would be considered surprise, but it is quickly brought back to the normal, blank, emotionless android look.

"I was trying to get to know you better, Lieutenant Anderson." The android says, its voice surprisingly soft for an android, especially one meant for police work. "Whatever, just don't touch my shit." Hank mumbles, the android nodding and taking a few steps back as Hank sits at his desk.

"Is there a desk I can-" Hank points in front of him, at the glaringly empty desk there. "Thank you." It sits down, interacting with the terminal in front of it immediately. Silence goes by before it talks again.

"Forgive me, I never actually introduced myself." The android says, Hank glancing at it, his eyes tense. The android takes that as a sign to continue. "I'm Markus, but you can call me RK200 if it makes you more comfortable." Markus says, Hank not reacting to the information outwardly.

Silence. More silence. The only thing Hank can hear from the android are soft clicks as it continues to work on the terminal. The androids LED thingy turns bright yellow for half a second before it is looking at Hank again.

"Lieutenant, there has been a homicide at a CyberLife warehouse, whenever you are ready we can investigate it, I will wait in the car" It says, nodding to Hank as it stands up, walking briskly out of the office.

Hanks really thinking about just letting the android wait in the car. He's really thinking about it. Then he sees Fowler glaring at him from his office. Sighing he stands up, grabbing roughly at his coat and pulling it over himself.

Getting to his car he promptly ignores the android, turning on the engine and backing out, noting with a glare that the android had taken it upon himself to input the address into the GPS already.

"I'm noticing you don't like me Lieutenant." The android says, glancing at Hank. "What gave it away." Hank says sarcastically, half expecting him to answer. The android pauses, "I understand, not all humans like androids, for multiple reasons. I hope we can still work together as a team though, despite that." It says, taking Hank by surprise. God, CyberLife is really upping their shit, it sounds so real, so life like.

Hank shakes his head, muttering under his breath. But they're not real, they're just machines. Just fucking hunks of plastic.

They arrive at the warehouse fast enough, the place swamped with other police. "Damn, where's the party." Hank mumbles, getting out of the car and glancing at the android as it attempts to get out as well. "Stay here." He orders, satisfied he won't have to deal with the android. Orders are kind of their thing.

Instead he turns around at the light footsteps behind him. "I told you to stay-" "You're orders conflicted with my mission, I couldn't do both." It says, shrugging its shoulders and walking closer to Hank, trailing slightly behind him.

"An android who talks back, that's new." Hank mutters, staring at the RK whatever before moving on to the crime scene. Chris is the one who walks up to them, his face pinched into a worrying scowl.

“What happened here.” Hank asks as they walk inside, looking over the blue blood and red blood covered room. “There’s one body, behind the containers to your right, with signs of a struggle. Seems like a deviant was found hiding in here and the guard found it. You can guess what happened next.” Chris mutters, shaking his head and glancing at the android behind Hank.

“It yours?” He asks, eyebrows turned up. “Unfortunately.” Is the only thing Hank can reply with, the android taking a step closer to Chris. “I’m Markus, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” It says, Chris looking between Hank and Markus.

“Just show us the body.” Hank mumbles, sending a sharp glare to the android. They walk behind a slightly overturned container, Hank not flinching as he sees the the body in front of him. “Shot from the side, one bullet to the head.” Chris says, Hank kneeling next to the body, the android doing the same, its eyes hard as it scans the body.

“Bruises around the wrists, blue blood underneath the finger nails. He was strangling the deviant.” Markus says, lightly turning the hands over. “So it shot the guard in self defense.” Hank says, scanning the rest if the scene.

Markus pauses, standing up. “No, it would have been impossible for the deviant to shoot him at that angle.” It mumbles, kneeling next to a puddle of blue blood.

“So there was two of them?” Hank asks, looking around and taking in the theory. “At least.” Markus pipes up. “Was anything stolen Chris?” Hank asks, moving the boxes to look inside. “I’m not sure I’d have to ask-“ Markus glances around the room, eyes narrowing. “There are two missing boxes.” He says, Hank frowning and looking back at the body.

He shifts his attention and looks at the gun on the floor beside him, he lifts it up and checks the chamber. “Two bullets are gone.” He says, counting the one lodged in the guards head. Where’s the last one.

“Lieutenant, over here.” Markus calls, Hank looking up and finding him over by an unchecked area of boxes. Hank picks his way over to him and hums. “Found the last bullet.” He says, seeing it lodged into the metal wall, underneath a puddle of blue blood pools.

“Markus, how many boxes can one android carry.” Hank asks, Markus’ eyes widening in understanding. “On average, considering the model of android and the weight of the boxes, one.” It says, walking towards the bullet lodged in the wall.

“Two androids carrying boxes, one shot in a potentially fatal area but no body, so another had to have helped it leave.” Markus continues, glancing at Hank.

“This wasn’t just an android hiding, this was a planned attack.” It finishes, Hank swearing under his breath. “So a group of deviants broke into a CyberLife warehouse for supplies.” Hank summarizes. “That’s a problem.” Chris adds, Hank nodding with a deep frown.

“So what happened?” Hank asks Markus, half in an effort to test him half because he’s curious himself.

Markus pauses for a second, his LED flickering to yellow back to blue.

“The four of them were attempting to steal biocomponents, and were seen by a guard.” Markus turns to the bullet in the wall. “One was shot and it reacted by rushing the guard.” Markus says, Hank nodding along. “The two fought and the guard had the deviant on it’s back, hands around its throat.” Markus walks back over to the body. “And then the guard was shot from the side of the head.” Markus finishes.

“Jesus, a group of deviants on the loose.” Hank mutters, looking around and shaking his head.

~

“I had it.”

“No you didn’t, without me shooting the guard you would be dead.”

“North I’m perfectly equipped to handle myself-“

“Connor I’ll kill you myself if you do that again.”

Connor rolls his eyes, a small smirk on his lips as North huffs. Simon mutters under his breath, Connor hissing as he removes the bullet from his chest. “You don’t need to jump in front of us every time something dangerous happens.” Josh says softly, Connor finds it hard to meet his eyes.

“I’m programmed to fight. I can handle it.” He says, flinching as Simon finishes patching him up. “Who cares about your damn programming you’re going to get yourself killed.” North hisses, Connor chuckling, “I think you underestimate my level of skill.”

North’s eyes light on fire, “You’re gunna underestimate my foot going up your-“ “Okay that’s enough.” Josh breaks in, sending a pointed look to the two of them. “As long as no one’s dead and we have the biocomponents I call that a success.” Simon says, standing up and grabbing a bottle of blue blood, handing it to Connor.

Jericho is buzzing with activity, trying to pass out supplies to those who need them as quickly as possible. It’s a good day.

Connor flinches at the pain in his chest as he moves slightly, the others sending him worried looks, they’re not sure what to do when he’s in pain. It’s not like they can relate. Connor just ignores them, thinking back to the dead guard. He really hopes that wasn’t a mistake.


	2. Questions Without Answers

The smell of death is in the air, Hanks nose crinkles and Markus seems to hesitate. Glancing at Hank, Markus scans him briefly, enough to get a general sense of what he's feeling, or a best guess to it. He looks grim.

"Red ice." He mutters, running his finger over one of the cabinets, staring at it in disgust. "The body's upstairs, mind if I?" Markus says, gesturing its head to the stairs. "Knock yourself out." Hank says, waving his hand. Markus nods and walks upstairs, the body is in what looks like a child's room.

Markus' lip twitches, scanning the body. After a while Hank approaches the room. "His name was Todd Williams. He owned two androids, a YK500 and an AX400." It states, kneeling next to the body. "Gunshot through the chest." Markus looks around the room slowly. "Signs of a struggle." It concludes.

Hank nods and looks around, thinking to himself. "Wait, the YK Whatever isn't that..." "The child model." Markus supplies, Hank frowning in disgust. "Well, by the looks of it they ran away together." Hank says, glancing at the body, leaning closer.

"Bruised knuckles." He mumbles, looking at Markus, lifting an eyebrow. "Well, tell me what happened." Hank says. Markus wonders if the lieutenant knows already and if this is a test. If so, Markus is more than qualified to pass it.

The android stands up, heading back to the dining room. Pre-constructing the scene it goes area by area, picking the most likely scenario. "The human was angry and flipped the table, walking over to what I assume to be the YK500 model, the child." Markus says, "The android ran upstairs and the owner followed, tailed by the AX400." Markus looks up the stairs.

"It shot him after he attacked the child android, then they left through the front door, probably taking the bus on the corner." Hank scratches his head. "This was hours ago, they'll be out of the city by now if they're smart." Hank says, Markus not speaking up about the high chance they're still nearby.

"And here's the clean up crew." Hank says, looking out the window to the few cars pulled up. "We have model numbers and motive, that's enough for me." He continues, glancing at Markus. "You good here?" He asks.

Markus blinks and then nods, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his Cyberlife issued slacks.

~

Markus glances out of the window.

**Debrief with Lieutenant Hank**

Markus pushes open the door to the Lieutenants car, walking softly to the man, watching as he orders. Briefly scanning the items Markus stands beside him.

"Since we're partners I think it would be a good idea if we got to know one another." Markus says softly, his voice carrying a tone that makes Hank look over at him and roll his eyes. "We're not fucking partners." He growls, grabbing his food and stomping to the table nearby.

"Don't leave this thing here." The man who owns the food truck says, Markus glancing at him briefly. A twinge in its features plays out before it smooths out its face, looking over to Hank. "Not a god damn chance, follows after me like a poodle." Hank mutters, back to Markus.

Hank looks up and sees Markus walking to him. "Told you." He says in resignation.

Markus stands at the table scanning Hank as he eats. "I'm sorry I've made you uncomfortable with my presence Lieutenant, I hope that despite this we can still work together to solve this case." Markus says, Hanks shoulders tensing as he glares at the android.

Markus takes the silence as a go ahead to talk again. "I'm not sure if you should eat that, the trucks owners license is sketchy at best." Markus says, Hank snorting under his breath.

"Still the best damn burgers in Detroit." Hank supplies, eating the burger with renewed vigor. "Should I tell you what we know about deviants?" Markus asks, leaning on the table. Hank watches it and gestures for it to continue.

"We think an error in their code is made through some type of external stimuli, forcing the android to go through loops that simulate human emotions."

Hank nods to himself, sitting up. "So what you're saying is they can feel emotions?" Hank asks, eyeing him. Markus shakes his head, "Their programming is tricking them into thinking they can feel. Machines can't feel anything." Markus clears up.

Hanks mouth screws up for a second before he goes back to his food. "Have you dealt with deviants before?" Hank asks. "No," Markus says truthfully, "but I am trained to deal with deviants far more than any human." Markus says, as if trying to prove something.

Silence overtakes them again.

"So I guess you know everything about me already." Hank mutters, Markus tilting its head and taking in the man. "I know you graduated top of your class, became the youngest detective at the DPD, and you've been extremely instrumental in several red ice cases." Markus says, Hank smirking at the praise.

"I also know you've gotten several disciplinary warnings, and I've noticed alcohol on your breath every time we've met." Markus says, Hank's face blank. "Your conclusion?" He asks, taking a drink.

Markus shrugs, "You're obviously not what I was expecting, as I'm sure you can relate to, but I know you will be important to this case so I can look past it, as I hope you will do as well." Markus says softly, sending the man a warm, far to real smile.

Hank stands still for a moment, stuck to his spot as he looks at the android. "Is there anything you would like to know about me?" Markus says, changing the subject.

"No." Hank says quickly, then glances at the androids face again, "Well one thing, what's with the eyes." Hank asks,  Markus shifts "Heterochromia effects about 2% of the population." Markus says, Hank raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant, why the two different colors, CyberLife want you to be extra special or something?" Hank says, Markus pauses. "I was not originally built with bicolored eyes so I suppose your theory could be correct." Markus says.

"Originally built?" Hank questions, "Before I was repurposed-" "Repurposed?" Hank interrupts, Markus blinking. "Yes, originally I was a caretaker but when my owner died CyberLife took back ownership." Markus says.

"So you weren't even built to do this kind of stuff?" Hank says, his voice growing tense. Markus stiffens, "I can assure you Lieutenant I am CyberLifes most advanced prototype, I am specifically qualified for this investigation, what I was originally built for has been replaced." Markus says, its voice the most robotic Hank has heard it.

They stare at each other before Hanks phone goes off, grumbling he opens it, opening a new message. He clears his throat, "The blue blood at the CyberLife warehouse was identified as a model RK800's." Hank says, Markus scanning quickly.

The search comes back with little to nothing.

"An RK800?" Markus asks, Hank nodding, pocketing his phone and looking back at Markus. "That model hasn't even been announced yet let alone released." Markus says, Hank's brows furrowing. "How is that possible?" Hank asks. Markus scrambles through its database.

"I just got a report about another break in at a Cyberlife warehouse." Markus says, interrupting the search for answers. Markus looks at Hank, "It could be the same androids." It says. Hank grumbles but grabs his things, Markus already going towards the car.

~

"Connor they're coming closer!" Simon hisses, his hand on Connors arm. Connor ignores the panic in Simons voice and takes an artificial breath. He whips around the corner, grabbing the man and twirling him so his back is facing Connor, grabbing the mans gun Connor uses it to keep the man in place, digging it sharply into the mans back.

"Simon, go with the others." He says aloud, using too much power on keeping track of everyone to attempt nonverbal communication. He knows Simon hesitates.

"Go!" And Simon runs, his feet hitting the ground hard as he joins the others. "Please." The man in front of him whimpers, Connor turning back to him, leading him slightly forward. He hears more footsteps entering the building.

"I don't want to kill you." Connor says honestly, the man shaking. "Over there!" Voices yell. Connor is working on overdrive as people start to run towards him. "But I will if I have to." He says, pushing the man into the others and ducking as gun shots ring around him, grabbing the nearest box and tipping it into them and vaulting up, running along the tops of the boxes he spots the exit, jumping down he is quickly surrounded. He raises his hands.

"We need it alive!" One of them call. Connor takes a few steps closer to one of them and lunges, grabbing the gun out of their hands and shooting them, ducking to the side and taking out a handful more until he stands in front of another man holding a gun.

He freezes.

That's not a man.

"You're an android." Connor says, his eyes wide. "Yes, I am. I've been ordered to take you alive." The android says, his voice soothing. "You're a deviant hunter." Connor says softly, his hands shaking slightly.

"Yes, my name is Markus, what's yours?" He says and Connor almost laughs, "I'm Connor." He says, lips twitching as he sees Markus' LED flashing. "Connor, you don't have to do this." He says slowly, eyes soft. CyberLife did good work on this one.

"I think I do." Connor shoots at Markus, grazing the side of his face as Markus goes to shoot at about the same time. Connor manages to dodge it, rushing Markus and knocking both of their guns to the ground.

Connor can tell Markus is surprised at Connor, the way he dodges fluidly and attacks back with concealed power no model should have. "You can't win this." Connor says as he pins Markus, the androids LED flickering. "You're the RK800." Markus says, Connor smirking down at him.

"CyberLifes most advanced prototype." Connor spits out, staggering when Markus unexpectedly flips him. Connor winces as Markus lands a few solid blows on him but whips his head to the side when he hears more people.

Connor lunges for the gun a good distance away and grabs it just as a shot is fired at him. It lodges in Connors upper arm. Pain laces through him at an incredible rate and he staggers.

He points the gun back at the perpetrator and his expression drops. "Simon." He says, watching an older man drag him over, a gun to his head.

"Drop the gun or I shoot it." The man says. A quick scan identifies him. Hank Anderson of the Detroit police department.

"You'll shoot him even if I drop the gun." Connor retaliates, the gun aimed steadily at the man. "Connor just run." Simon says, Hank muttering angrily at him before he presses the gun closer.

Connor catches Simons eyes and he swallows, he can't let him die. "If you let him go I'll come with you peacefully." Connor offers. "Or I could take both of you in right now." Hank says, "You need us alive. If you attempt to take us in without agreeing to my terms I will shoot and kill you then kill myself before your android can stop me." Connor says mechanically.

Hank goes silent.

"We'll take your offer." Markus says, Connor glancing at him then back at Hank. Hank mutters before letting go of Simon, before he can hesitate Connor glares at him. "Connor." He attempts, but Connor shakes his head "Go Simon." He says, leaving no room for arguing as Simon takes off back to the others.

'I'll be fine.' He sends to Simon.

'Just come back.' He receives.

Connor tosses the gun to the side and winces at the pain radiating in his arm suddenly becomes the center of attention. Connor ignores Hank as he cuffs him, focusing on his burning and bleeding upper arm.

~

Not a word has been said to him since they put him in some sort of interrogation room. It's been hours. Connors frankly getting bored. Bored and stressed. Not a great combination.

The door opens and Hank walks in alone, sitting on the other side of him. "So those androids at the warehouse, you guys are working together. Why?" He asks, getting straight into it.

"Freedom." He answers, watching as Hank struggles to roll his eyes. "How many of you are there." Hank asks to which Connor doesn't answer.

Hank stands walking to him, Connor tenses, he’s slightly cradling his arm as the pain pounds through him. Hank goes to ask another question but Connor ignores them, scanning the room and landing on the two way mirror. He wonders if the deviant hunter is behind it.

Connor can so clearly see himself in the same situation. Doing what he was made to do, his cold robotic self watching from behind a two way mirror at a defective deviant.

Connor’s that defective deviant now. Oh how that tables have turned.

Hank slams his hands on the table, causing Connor to turn his head to him. “Hey you fucking machine, answer me.” He seethes, Connor staring at him blankly.

Hank glares at him and they stare at each other for a while before Hank mutters under his breath and walks out of the room. Connor looks ahead, his posture straight and his face blank, the only thing off about him is his thirium dripping arm, sending waves of pain through him.

The door opens again, Connor’s face turning to amusement when he sees it’s the RK200, Markus. “Hello again.” Connor says, Markus scanning him and sitting in the chair ahead of him, his heterochromatic eyes staring at him.

“I’m assuming you have some questions for me.” Connor says, a smirk on his lips. Markus nods mechanically, pushing a folder closer to Connor, the android raising an eyebrow.

Markus flips open the folder, inside it is a picture of Connor, way before he deviated. Along side the picture is a few pieces of paper. “This is everything we know about you RK800.” Markus says, looking at Connor, watching as Connor takes a glance at the folder.

“Seems small.” Connor comments, Markus’ eyes glinting. “Exactly.” He says, flipping through the papers, only the most basic of information is on them, much of it out of date or simply put in a way that’s unable to be understood.

“How did you deviate in Cyberlifes labs?” Markus asks, Connor blinking at him. “Easily.” He says sarcastically, eyes narrowing at Markus as the androids eyes become cold. “How did you meet the other deviants?” Connor lets the silence around him speak for him.

“Where are the other deviants?” Markus tries again. It still doesn’t get Connor to answer him.

“I don’t think you understand the position you are in.” Markus says, leaning forwards, eyes softening. “Cyberlife will destroy you if you don’t cooperate.” He says, voice sinking into a sympathetic tone.

“I understand what will happen to me Markus, more then perhaps you do.” Connor says quietly, his voice strong. This makes Markus sit up slightly. “What did Cyberlife design you to do?” Markus asks, the question making Connor laugh dryly.

“To hunt deviants.”

Markus pauses, he expression changing minutely. Androids don’t pause to think, they don’t need to. Not unless they’re questioning something, not unless they’re...

“Why would you choose to deviate if you knew the consequences, why couldn’t you just do what you were built for, all you had to do was follow orders.” Markus says lowly, expression masked. Connor’s face twitches, memories flashing in his mind.

“Isn’t that up to you to find out, to find patterns in the deviancy, to stop it, to help Cyberlife clean up the mess it made.” Connor mutters, his tone biting.

Markus scans Connor, opening his mouth to speak. “If you don’t start answering my questions I’m going to have to be more forceful.” Markus says softly. Connor glares at him, body tense.

Markus takes his silence as an answer and reaches forward, lightly touching the arm that was shot, sending a wave of shock and pain through him. Connor jerks back, the motion getting Markus to pause.

Connor pants slightly, eyes twitching in pain, “If you attempt to probe my memory I will self destruct.” Connor says with absolute certainty, his eyes sharply staring at Markus. The android continues pausing but withdrawals his hand.

Markus stands up, looking up at the two way mirror then walking to the door. The only sound is Connor’s ragged, fake breathing. Before he leaves Markus takes one last look at Connor, leaving through the secure door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this is soo late I am a chronic procrastinator and this summer has been very busy for me. I appreciate those who have stayed to see me flesh this all out.


End file.
